ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Fandom Wiki:Article Guidelines
Hello and thank you for your time spent here! The essence of this Wiki is to keep all notable Final Fantasy fangames in one place, so one interested in this series won't need to search an entire Internet for them. However, you need to follow certain "archetype" when creating articles. Everything will be covered here. Beginning If you're anonymous editor it is advised for you to register for Wiki. This way we'll be able to teach you how this Wiki should look for everyone to make it clean and readable. What is considered a notable thing For what the FF-Fandom Wiki considers notable, and their order can be found at Scope and Order section of the Help. Creating a page There are few types of pages when creating articles. They are listed beneath. ''Final Fantasy'' character When creating page for Final Fantasy character you need to put on the top of article table from , then follow it with formula: Then follow it by quote of this character or about him/her using formula: *Opening paragraph should be short, but should describe character's relevance to the plot in the games s/he appears in without spoiling. Article should contain several sections: *'Original creation' – Short, yet descriptive information about character's relevance to the plot of the games they appear in, but in greater detail. It should only contain information of the main games that character appears in, the character's "Story" section of FFWiki is to be considered 'main appearances'. *'Game appearances' – section dedicated to character's appearances in games. For scope and order of the games considered notable, please visit "Scope and Order" section of the Help. *'Novel appearances' - section dedicated to character's appearances in written stories. For scope and order of the games considered notable, please visit "Scope and Order" section of the Help. *'Comic appearances' — section dedicated to character's appearance in comic. For scope and order of the games considered notable, please visit "Scope and Order" section of the Help. *'Gallery' – section dedicated to various images related to the character, including sprites for the character in game making engines. Images should be credited. At the bottom of each article template should be linked and Category:Final Fantasy Characters included. Fan games At the beginning a template called is required to be included with opening paragraph describing the game very briefly along the timeframe in which the game was developed and the most important people behind it. Article should contain following sections: *'Gameplay' – description of various mechanics of the game without spoiling the game itself. Whenever possible, subsections are required. *'Setting' – describes the regional and political setting of the game. *'Characters' – description of characters. Advised subsections are: **'Playable characters'. **'Secret characters'. **'Guests'. *'Story' - it is enclosed within the spoiler tags ( at the beginning and at the end) and consists of one to three subsections: **'Prologue' – the official prologue for the game, the template is used to cite it. **'Plot' – the up-to-the-point description of the main plot. *'Development' – one of the most important sections of the article; must consist of at least the game's producer. **'Patches' – if the game had patch updates after its full release it should be briefly touched upon as a section, but an appropiately named article dedicated to them should be created. *'Remakes' – if the game has any remakes they should be elabored in the dedicated section. *'Release and reception' – at times fan games may gain quite a lot of attention in which case it should be described. *'Gallery' – collection of promotional art and in-game screenshots in that order. *'Trivia' – various miscellaneous information regarding the game. *'External links' – off-Wiki links related to the game, such as website(s), RPGMaker.net profile(s), and others. *'References' – should be placed whenever a source is cited which is advised to have for unreleased content. At the bottom of the page there must be the game's navigation template with appropriate categories at the very bottom. An original fangame character :''Note: The structure is similar to that of the Final Fantasy Wiki.'' The article starts with a character template specific to the game, please note that the character template foes only to playable, temporarily playable, and guest characters, so called non-playable characters don't receive the the template. Under the character template, the official description, if available, is posted, and under it, a characteristic quote regarding that character. The opening paragraph should shortly describe the character giving minimal info and cannot spoil the game's story in which the character appears. Then the following sections, if applicable, are placed: *'Profile': **'Appearance' – this section should describe physical appearance of a character. **'Personality' – this section should describe character's personality, how they act. *'Story' – it is enclosed within the spoiler tags ( at the beginning and at the end) and consists of information regarding the described character's role in the game it appears in. *'Gameplay' – the paragraph should describe character's role in battle, their stats, and proficiency with equipment. Furthermore, there are recommended subsections: **'Stats' – This paragraph is mainly the table which lists character's stats and their progress through leveling. In order to avoid pages getting too long of listing all levels the recommended level tiers are starting levels, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 99. If a game allows to break the standard level limit the recommended level listing are then starting level, multiples of ten (10), and the maximum level that the character can achieve. **'Equipment' – This paragraph is mainly a tabular list of all the equipment pieces that a character can equip. Each equipment piece should link to the game's proper equipment article. **'Abilities' – This paragraph is mainly a tabular list of all the abilities that character can learn through leveling, story progression, or other means, yet that is still connected with character's job class. *'Creation and development' – This paragraphs describes 'behind the scenes' work. *'Musical themes' – Music pieces associated with the character are mentioned here. *'Other appearances' - Sometimes, fangames may reference other fangames and this is when this section is used. To properly list the order of the covered media by this Wiki, please consult with the page . *'Gallery' – This section is an image exclusive section regarding the character. *'Etymology' – Sometimes, it is possible that a character's name is connected with something else and this section is used to list legible possibilities of the character's name's origins. *'Trivia' – Interesting tidbits that does not suit the rest of the article goes into this section. *'External links' – Sometimes, a fangame project may have an 'official' page on the fangame's 'official' website and this section is used when something like this occurs. *'References' – When the game is during the development stage and its creator posts various information it is advised to cite that source within the article. The only thing that goes here is the template . At the bottom of the page must be the game's navigation template, with appropriate categories at the bottom. A Recurring Final Fantasy element As this Wiki collects all types of Final Fantasy tributes, things like characters, equipment pieces, abilities, music tracks, and others will appear in various circumstances. To ease navigation between FF-Fandom Wiki and FFWiki there are some rules to follow. When starting an article about a recurring element, first you need to place the template at the top of an article. Example: The _ letter is important in the link parameter as without it, multi-word articles from FFWiki won't be properly linked to the appropiate article, and instead will link to icon's file page. In bold write the name of the article (without the tags if such appear) and shortly describe the element. Please remember to name the article like it is called on FFWiki. Then the following sections should appear: *'Other names' – This section lists all other names of that element. It appears only when there is at least one more different name to that element. *'Appearances' – Include a list of appearances in various media according to Help page. Remember to give each media a subsection. *'Gallery' – If a media includes a unique design for the element, it is good to place it on the article. End the article with proper categories, e.g.: if it is a character categorize it as Category:Final Fantasy Characters, if it is a music track categorize it as Category:Final Fantasy Y Music Tracks replacing Y with the title of a game from which the track is. An example can be the article about Thief Gloves. Category:Help Pages